Small electric household utensils of this type are known and are used for the production of frozen sweet dishes. Such utensils have a twin-walled container, in which the cavity between the container walls is filled with a coolable cold-storing medium. The original components, which are required for the production of the sweet dish in question, are put into such containers, whereupon the production of the sweet dish is carried out, with manually effected or motor-operated rotary movement of a stirring tool, by cooling, intermixing and solidification of the original components.
With the production of larger quantities of the foods, difficulties can arise in achieving uniform intermixing of the original components, so that an unsatisfactory non-homogeneous consistency of the end product results. A further disadvantage, with the product of larger quantities of ice cream, is that the sweet dish, for example ice cream begins to melt after removal from the utensil and the pleasure of consumption is impaired.
Furthermore, within the scope of an attractive dessert, it is desirable to serve not only one sort of sweet dish, but to increase the range and the selection possibilities by means of different tastes or different original components with varying preparation parameters. This is also the case when diet or health factors have to be taken into consideration, which only apply to a select group of consumers.
With the production of smaller quantities of food, with which the interior of the container is only partially filled, difficulties with regard to the consistency can also arise, e.g. because the cooling process then takes place too quickly.